Rain
by chunkeymonkey
Summary: One shot Chlark songic set to Madonna's song Rain


**_Rain, feel it on my finger tips _**

**_Hear it on my window pain _**

**_Your love's coming down like _**

**_Rain, wash away my sorrow _**

**_Take away my pain _**

**_Your love's coming down like rain. _**

****

****

****

Chloe was curled up by the window, looking out into the gray, dreary afternoon; the wind whipping through the trees pelted her window with the downpour. She closed her eyes and pressed her cheek against the window, feeling each drop vibrate through the cold glass. She had never felt so alone in her entire life, desperately aching to be with someone who was miles and miles away.

But when she finally opened her eyes and saw a shadowy figure heading towards the house, she knew he had at long last returned.

**_When your lips are burning mine _**

**_And you take the time to tell me how you feel _**

**_When you listen to my words _**

**_And I know you've heard, I know it's real _**

****

****

Chloe lept from her seat and dashed out the front door. She ran through the muddy grass as the cold rain came down around her, soaking her to the skin. She ran to him, shaking the dripping hair from her eyes so she could see his face clearly—the face she had seen every night in her dreams for the past few months. Chloe was shivering from the cold, but as she threw her arms around his shoulders and he lifted her up, she felt instantly warmed.

" Clark, I missed you so much."

He smiled and brought her lips to meet his. "I missed you too."

****

****

**_Rain is what the thunder brings _**

**_For the first time I can hear my heart sing _**

**_Call me a fool but I know I'm not _**

**_I'm gonna stand out here on my mountaintop _**

**_Till I feel your rain _**

****

****

Clark, still clutching Chloe in his arms tightly, spun her around in a circle as he kissed her again. Chloe laughed at the sensation, a bit woozy and giddy. He set her down and took off his red jacket, holding it over her head to shield her from the elements. As she reached up to wipe the wet hair from his forehead she remembered the day he left—and how she vowed she would wait for him to return, no matter how long.

She could see it vividly, echoes from her past, as it flashed before her eyes.

**_When you looked into my eyes _**

**_And you said goodbye could you see my tears _**

_"You said you wanted to see me." _

_Clark__ turned around as Chloe climbed up the stairs to the loft. She stood there knowing full well that whatever he was about to say wasn't going to be good. _

_"Chloe," He turned around, the key to the cave clutched in his hand. "I've received another message from Jor El." _

_Chloe shook her head in disbelief. She knew what this meant; she had feared the possibility since _ _Clark__ had begun receiving messages from Jor El inexplicably a few weeks ago. _

_"He has brought the Fortress back—he told me now is the time for me to train." _

_Chloe tried to regain her composure. "How long are we talking about? A few days?" _

_"A few months—maybe more. There's no way to be sure." _

**_When I turned the other way _**

**_Did you hear me say _**

**_I'd wait for all the dark clouds bursting in a perfect sky _**

_The tears that she had been struggling to hold back broke free and slid down her cheeks. "Why now?" She cried, turning her back to him to hide her grief. "We're finally together and, and—" She couldn't finish the thought. For weeks she knew this was a possibility, but the denial had been stronger than she cared to admit. _

****

****

****

_"I'm so sorry." _

_Chloe could feel _ _Clark__'s hand on her shoulder and she slid her hand up to meet it. She closed her eyes and entwined her fingers in his, squeezing hard. She never wanted to let go. "It's not your fault." She turned back to face him, wiping the tears away with a free hand. "This is your destiny—I can't stand in your way." _

_Clark didn't say a word, but he didn't have to. Chloe knew how he felt. _

**_You promised me when you said goodbye _**

**_That you'd return when the storm was done _**

**_And now I'll wait for the light, I'll wait for the sun _**

_"No matter how long this takes, I'll wait for you. You know that, don't you?" _

_Clark__ nodded, wrapping his arms around Chloe and pulling her into him. Her head cradled against his chest; she could hear his heart beat and memorized the rhythm. _

_"I will return to you as soon as I can—I promise you." _

**_Here comes the sun, here comes the sun _**

**_And I say, never go away _**

****

****

****

Chloe blinked and as soon as it had come, the vision was gone. She was back in the present, encircled in Clark's arms. She pressed her ear against his soaking shirt; his heartbeat was just the same as she'd remembered. She closed her eyes and they stayed that way, wrapped up in each other, swaying to the sound of the rain, for what seemed like ages.

Suddenly the rain stopped and Chloe could feel intense warmth hitting her face. She opened her eyes to see the clouds parted in the sky, the sun shining down upon them.

"I love you." She said, her voice cracking.

"I love you too."

**_Waiting is the hardest thing _**

**_I tell myself that if I believe in you _**

**_In the dream of you _**

**_With all my heart and all my soul _**

**_That by sheer force of will _**

**_I will raise you from the ground _**

**_And without a sound you'll appear _**

**_And surrender to me, to love _**


End file.
